


The Pet

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, Pets are known, Pets have no rights, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Pets are considered sub-human and have no rights.  Hiding your classification has dire consequences for those who are caught.A visit to the Vet Surgery is the first responsibility of any new Pet Owner.





	The Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is cruel and dark.

The Pet

 

The pet was strapped to the examination table, thick leather straps crossed its chest and hips, cuffs around it’s ankles and wrists held it firmly in place. The vet secured the clips to the D rings of the collar before testing that the penis gag was pushed fully into the whimpering pet’s mouth.

Sitting on his stool between the pet’s legs he pushed the stirrups up and wide apart exposing the pet’s hairless genitalia and plugged hole. The procedure was one he had done a thousand times but never on such an important and high-profile pet, his hand shook slightly as he injected the numbing agent into the soft skin of the perineum. Cutting strips off medical tape he pulled the pet’s undocked cock up against its stomach and tapped it in place, leaving the balls dangling between spread thighs.

“Captain Rogers, I understand that you want him neutered, do you want the empty ball sac to be left in place or removed completely for a smooth finish?”

“Removed completely please, the bitch won’t have any use for them anymore, want you to also make sure it still gets good and slick when we fuck that tight hole.”

The vet pulled the scrotum down and away from the perineum before fitting a tight heavy metal ring round the stretched skin of the ball sac, using his laser scalpel he opened up the sac and severed the spermatic cords. Next, he pulled free the small round nuts, picking up a small surgical clamp he squeezed the first nut tightly until the tough outer membrane cracked and popped, the soft inner tubes were quickly squashed. Wiping away the bloody remains he picked up a fresh clamp ready to remove the second testicle, large fingers plucked the clamp from his hand. 

“I am going to remove our pet’s remaining testicle, it will reinforce that we the Avengers, are his owners with all the rights that go with ownership, and that he no longer has any autonomy over himself.   
I want to watch as our bitch truly begins to understand that this is permanent, that I can decide on any modification that I want or that the team want.”

The vet scooted out of the way leaving the quivering pet to the mercy of its new master.

Steve placed the clamp on the dangling nut and gently began to increase the pressure as he looked into large fear filled hazel eyes, tears were dripping down flushed cheeks and the pet’s nostrils flared at each choked gasp for breath. His cock stirred as he increased the pressure, his free hand stroking the trembling thigh. Mere seconds later it was over, the crunch of the abused nut sounding loud in the silent treatment room.

Moving to the head of the examination table he ran his fingers through the crying pet’s thick silky hair with one hand as he wiped away the tears with his other. Holding his chin, he forced his pet to look up at him.

“Such a naughty pet Tony, this is what happens when you try to hide your orientation. Did you really think that the team would not discover your secret, silly little bitch that you are, I sniffed out your scent within days even though you were on illegal suppressors, my enhanced senses alerted me the first day we met that there was something off about how you acted. Natasha disabled JARVIS for an hour so that I could replace them with fake ones and we all just sat back and watched as your true nature began to show.

You are fortunate that the Courts were lenient and placed you under the ownership and care of the Avengers for your rehabilitation. Stark Industries now belongs to us and Miss Potts will continue as CEO, Rhodey as War Machine will replace you as an Avenger.”

Natasha watched as the vet cleaned up Tony, removing the empty ball sac with his laser scalpel and injecting the cauterised scar with fast healing antibodies. In a few days there would be no hint of the surgery. Their pet’s limp cock hung down now the tape had been removed, it was ugly and big just dangling between his spread thighs. 

“Steve, I think we should have his nasty useless cock docked or removed completely, after all as a pet he has no use for it and think how pretty he will look in panties without that nasty thing getting in the way.”

Natasha glared at the offending piece of flesh, she hoped Steve and the others would agree, it would be pay back for the bastard deceiving her when she was undercover at Stark Industries. As an incentive she pulled from her pocket a pair of red silk panties laying them on their pet’s stomach for all the others to see.

“Fuck we should do it Cap!” 

Hawkeye licked his lips in anticipation.

“Aye it is quite normal on Asgard to remove our pets genitalia, makes them docile and much more pleasing to the eye.” 

Thor had no qualms about altering their wayward pet to more better suit their needs.

“I believe it will help settle Tony into his new role and with regular hormone injections his body will still be capable of feeling arousal, although he will have to work much harder to gain any pleasure, which means he will be eager to please his owners to gain even limited sexual release.” 

Bruce pushed his glasses further up his nose as he shuffled forward to get a better view of the procedure.

The vet could see by the large bulge in the Captain’s pants that he was extremely turned on by the idea. The rest of the Avengers were all eying the silk panties in various states of arousal. A hard, sharp glance from the Black Widow gave him the incentive to speak up, there was no way he wanted to be on the wrong side of the Widow’s temper.

“Captain, I would suggest that docking your pet would be a kindness at his age. He is 25 years old and no doubt has been sexually active for years if the papers and internet are to be believed, removing his cock and balls enforces the end of his human life. A full docking would leave just an inch or two, just enough to be played with and for him to be able to urinate. 

You can always have your pet fully smoothed at a later date if you decide that is what you want. This way your pet has what I would call just an overly large clit, and if I peel back part of the remaining skin he will be extremely sensitive to any stimulation on the head.”

The pet was trembling and moaning, shaking his head from side to side as the vet retrieved a new sterile tray of equipment ready to proceed when Captain Rogers gave his permission. He wondered if the Avengers would be interested in some of the other pet modifications that he offered in his surgery.

“One inch with 5mm of head exposed, I want our pet to be constantly reminded that he is no longer a man, just a dumb pet, if constantly stimulated and aroused it will mean less time for the little bitch to get into mischief.”

Steve removed the gag from his pet’s mouth, the thrill of being able to hear his pet howl for the first time too difficult to resist.

Tony’s loud howls soon died down to quiet whimpers of despair as the vet worked, there was no pain, but he could feel every incision as the vet peeled back the skin of his penis and cut away the flesh inside, the catheter was removed as his urethra was pared back, a tiny stitch held it in place as the vet shaped the head and trimmed off the large flaps of useless skin that had once surrounded his now non-existent cock. Needles pinched his skin as the wound site was flooded with antibiotics and healing antibodies.

Natasha ran a finger over the swollen flesh, smiling at how right it now looked. Their pet would be fully healed within days, ready to service them and for any further visits to the vet surgery for more modifications.


End file.
